


Run Away

by MoonPearlz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPearlz/pseuds/MoonPearlz
Kudos: 1





	Run Away

I want to run away,   
But a part of me wishes to stay. 

My emotions twisted and confused,   
Everything has gone askew

Only hurting myself deeper,   
These insecurities louder than any speaker. 

Emotional roller coaster rides,   
Rising and falling like the tides.

Can't seem to keep them under control,  
Ending up more like I'm acting a role.

Hiding parts of what I feel,  
Knowing I only cause trouble when I let them be revealed.

Regretting even the small bit I show,   
Since it seems to make the arguments grow. 

So many things just running through my mind,  
Choking me, drowning me, putting me in a bind.

My mind is the scariest part about me,  
Assuming and concluding that it's just not meant to be.

Cornered and trapped by what I want to do,  
And what my heart and emotions feel is really true.

At odds with myself when all I want is to be at peace,  
But these negative thoughts just never seem to cease.

Tormenting me in every which way,  
Until all I want to do is just run away.


End file.
